Toothiana
' ' Queen Toothiana, or simply Tooth, is the Tooth Fairy and one of the protagonists of the movie, Rise of the Guardians. As the Guardian of Memories, she and her army of fairies collect children's baby teeth, which contain the most important and purest memories of childhood. She guards the teeth in her hidden palace in Southeast Asia. Biography ''Rise of the Guardians'' Tooth is first seen in her palace, giving orders to her fairies. While admiring a child's first lost tooth, she notices the aurorae, the sign for the Guardians to assemble, and flies off to the North Pole. North says that he has seen signs of Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, returning to power. The Man in the Moon confirms this, and reveals that he intends for the spirit of Winter, Jack Frost, to be recruited as a Guardian. However, no matter what the Guardians say, Jack adamantly refuses the offer. Upon hearing that trouble is happening at her palace, Tooth rushes to Asia, but arrives to late, as Pitch's monstrous nightmares have already stolen her collection of children's teeth, and kidnapped her fairies, except one who Jack managed to save, Baby Tooth. Without the fairies to collect teeth, Tooth begins to grow weak as children's belief in her diminish. The other Guardians opt to help the fairy queen by joining in her duties. Though this plan works mostly well, the Guardians are all weakened anyway following children's losing faith in Bunny. After Pitch's defeat, Tooth gives the Boogeyman a quarter before punching out one of his teeth in retaliation for stealing her fairies. Tooth joyfully embraces Jack, but they are interupted by Baby Tooth. Appearance Toothiana is a human and hummingbird hybrid. She has tan skin and violet eyes. Instead of hair and clothes, feathers cover her entire body; she has feathers on her head that make a curved upward style much like a feathered turban. Around her wrists and ankels are golden feathers resemble bracelets and anklets, as well as gold "earring" feathers on either side of her head. Toothiana also has long, drappery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees, giving the appearance of a skirt or dress. Personality Toothiana is sweet, energetic and passionate about her duties as the tooth fairy, and teeth in general, while being daring and graceful in battle. She loves her fairies like her own children, and respects her fellow Guardians, also being the first to give Jack Frost the benefit of the doubt when he is first chosen as a Guardian. Indeed, there is evidence to suggest that she has feelings for him. As sweet as she is, Toothiana is also a bit scatter-brained at times. Being a workaholic who has gone so long without interacting with children, she finds to her dismay that she no longer knows how to interact with them properly. Trivia *Light purple is her signature color. *She is the only female Guardian. *She has the ability to speak any language in the world. *Tooth's feathers ruffle whenever she experiences strong emotion. *Her wings can be used as weapons to slice through things. *Prior to Pitch kidnapping her fairies in Rise of the Guardians, Tooth hadn't been out to collect teeth for 440 years. Category:Rise of the Guardians Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Queens Category:Immortals Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Funny Heroes Category:Avian Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who can fly Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Protectors Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Fun-loving Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Ageless Heroes